The Bird and the Bat
by DemonQueenBee
Summary: When a plan to summon a demon goes horribly and completely wrong it is up to a pretty bird and an estranged Bat to save the day. Will they succeed and get to have a happily ever after or will they fail and doom the universe? Only time will tell. -Kinda smutty, some slightly dark moments, and an angry Batman- A Raven and Damian Wayne taking place in the animated universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Another fic to drown out my old...stories.**

 **I'll draw stuff for this one too cuz...its fun.**

 **Chapter 1: Old Slade, New Tricks**

Two men stood in front of a large screen which was currently projecting stats and bios on 4 young adult superheroes.

"Now remember what I have taught you, my young apprentice," the older man said to the younger one.

"Nightwing," he said. " Strengths are hand to hand combat and strategizing. Weakness is his determination, he can get easily consumed with the thought of winning that he forgets his surroundings."

"Good, remember to exploit that and remember to get him interested. Next."

"Starfire, strengths include enhanced strength and long distance energy blasts. Weakness is her emotion based power and her intense feeling of protectiveness for her team."

"The girl is strong and fairly intelligent but a highly emotional creature. Use that to your advantage."

"Beastboy, his strengths include his quick thinking. His weakness is his own insecurity. "

"Yes, make him feel as if he is weak and not good enough."

"Raven, her strength is her ability to remain calm and focused. She is the voice of reason. Her weakness is her fear and her emotions."

"More so than Starfire. She fears her own ability to destroy, she fears the demon inside her. Unleash the demon carefully."

The young man looked over the profiles one more time. Taking each heroes appearance in.

Nightwing wore a black form-fitting suit with a bluebird on the chest. He was a tall, lean, and muscular man. They had similar body types. He was not quite as tall, maybe an inch or two off but he knew he was stronger.

Starfire was very pretty, just as muscular, but even taller than both of them. 6'4 or so.

Beast Boy was maybe around 5'10, also lean and muscular, and very green.

Raven was by far the smallest, maybe 5'1. A petite demoness. He was sure he could overpower her. Demon blood or not. She was just too small, she looked like a doll. She was quite pretty too.

He took one last glance at the bios and took off.

"Both your grandfather and I look forward to seeing how you handle yourself against the Titans," the older man said to him. "Do not become arrogant. They are no longer young naive teens. They have managed to hinder my plans in the past, if you do not watch yourself they will stop you."

"I understand Wilson, I will not underestimate them.

"Very well, off we go. Remember our goals. I do hope you do not disappoint any of us, Damian."

"I won't."

...

The titan's tower was calm and peaceful. Garfield, known as changeling (previously beast boy), was cooking up a nice meatless dinner that he convinced his team to eat. He had finally succeeded in getting them to eat a nonmeat meal and he was so proud.

kori, the fiery alien, was baking an actual dessert for them. She found a recipe for chocolate brownies on "the online spider web". Dick was watching Kori make the brownies and providing some human tips and tricks.

Raven was reading on the sofa.

It had been a quiet few weeks. No major villains, no major catastrophes. Just simple bank robbers and B league bad guys they would take down in half an hour.

They all took the time to relax and enjoy themselves. Raven sat enjoying her book as she took in the happy images of her friends. It had been 8 years since they had all met, 6 years since they helped her defeat her father, 5 years since they took down the brain and the brotherhood of evil and 1 year since cyborg had left for the justice league. She did miss her surrogate brother but she was proud of him. She had seen the entire team grow and had seen boys become men, girls become women. She herself had grown a lot, she had learned to feel and control her emotions to a degree better than she had before. She was starting to finally feel like a normal person, thanks to the people around her.

Yes, time was good.

"Here taste the sauce," Gar asked, bringing her out of her thoughts. "It's made from coconut milk, tomatoes, and vegan cheese. I swear its good."

Raven stared at the ladle that was level with her mouth. Had this been the past she would have vanished the ladle to another dimension, the green boy still attached, but it wasn't and so she took a taste.

"This is actually very nice Gar," she said with an honest and astounded face. " I don't know why to say."

"You say, "gosh Beastboy I'm sorry for making fun of you all these years, please cook for us forever and always!" "The young green man told her with a big handsome grin on his face.

Raven smiled then raised an eyebrow, making Garfield pale slightly.

"Haha kidding, please don't turn me into a dung beetle again!"

Raven laughed and went back to her book.

"My dear friend Raven," Starfire said, holding a spoonful of cookie dough to her mouth. " It is only fair that you taste my brownie batter!"

Raven smiled and took the spoon. It was plain old brownie batter without any Starfire additions. Thank Azar.

She gave her friend a thumbs up and the red-haired alien went sprinting to the boys for their opinions.

What a nice day. That was until the alarms started blaring and the telltale burnt orange mask appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Titans," the masked man said. " It has been a while, hasn't it."

"Slade," Nightwing seethed. "What do you want !?"

"No streamers and poppers to welcome me back," the villain said. " I am hurt. Missing the robot too, did he decide you were below his pay grade?"

Raven could sense her leader's blood pressure rise in anger and anticipation. Changeling was angry as well but she could sense a surge of bitterness and heartache, she figured Slade brought out memories of Terra (who had left jump city and joined power girl after asking Changeling to leave her be, she had broken his heart again). She could sense Starfire was worried for Nightwing. Both girls knew how he could become obsessed with defeating Slade. This would be no exception.

"What do you want Slade?" Raven said repeating her leader's question.

Slade focused his one good eye on the young adults.

"Raven," he said making her shudder in discomfort. " I see you grew your hair out, it suits you. I'm reminded of our encounter on your birthday. You do have lovely skin as well, especially when it's..."

"What do you want Slade!?," Nightwing yelled with terrifying ferocity.

Slade just looked at the team. Raven swore she could sense his smirk, even through the computer screen.

"I'm here to warn you all," he said. "I have placed five large explosives in five parts of the city. Think of it as my own welcome back gift to you. You have three hours ."

With that, the screen shut off.

The Titans gathered around to hear their leaders plan.

"Titans, be careful," Nightwing said. " Do not fall for slades traps. It's been years and we are rusty against him. We all know what one misstep with him can cost us. Do not underestimate him. Do not let him get the upper hand against you."

They all nodded.

"Changeling," he called. "Let me talk to you really fast. Ladies, head out and be vigilant and careful. Go to the last point when you diffuse your bomb."

The two young women nodded and took off.

...

Raven was assigned the roof of an abandoned building. Using a tracker given to her by Cyborg prior to his promotion to the justice league, she scanned the area. She found the bomb relatively quickly and deactivated it.

"Nightwing," she said into her communicator. "This was too easy, should I stay or should I head to the next area."

"Go to the next place," he replied back. "Proceed with extreme caution Raven, Slade hasn't popped up at any of the sites but Star and Changeling are both battling bots. I've already got my bomb deactivated so I'll meet you at the warehouse."

Raven nodded and headed off.

She had a bad feeling about this mission. Slade was always a wildcard to them. What he had in store she could only guess.

...

The abandoned building was in a remote part of the city. It was a large warehouse that looked like it had been used as a storage facility for building materials. Everything was dusty and covered in cobwebs. It was very much Slade's preferred environment for a surprise attack.

Raven sensed as Nightwing joined her.

"Did you find the bomb," he said as he walked up to her.

"No," she replied. "I just got here."

"My tracker indicates that there is no bomb here, I think this is a setup or a trap."

Raven could sense the appearance of two more people. One was Slade but the other was unknown. It was definitely a trap.

"We've got company Nightwing," the empath told her leader.

"Stay alert," he replied as he brandished his bo staff.

"If it isn't the two resident bluebirds," the voice of Slade rang out. " Just the two I wanted to see."

Both birds turned to the direction of the voice. Slade was standing on a catwalk of sorts high above them, a man about Nightwings height but a slightly larger build was with him. He had a long bladed sword in his hand. Raven could feel anticipation rolling off him.

Slade brought a new apprentice. The playing field just became more dangerous.

The two titans went into defense mode.

...

"I will get the girl," Slade said to Damian. "You take down Nightwing."

Damian huffed.

"I can take down that slip of a girl," Damian replied. "Powers or not."

Damian could feel Slade's glare. He was about to be reprimanded.

"All we need is the girl," Slade hissed. "You're grandfather specifically paid ME to take the girl. Do As You're Told!"

Damian scowled but did as he was told. He was going to take down the original Robin. How exciting.

...

Raven and Nightwing stood men in their defensive stance. Of course, Slade would have a new apprentice. The question was how strong was this one? How much of a problem would he be?

"Raven what can you sense from this guy? Nightwing asked her.

" He has a lot of dislike and animosity directly targeted at you Nightwing," she told him. "Either you know him or he knows you."

Nightwing looked towards the new man and stared.

"He looks familiar," Nightwing said. " I just can't place him."

"If you two are done talking," the mysterious new man said. " We are only here for her."

He pointed a sharpened sword at Raven. Nightwing immediately pushed her behind him.

Raven could sense the tension and anticipation in the room thickening. Nightwing was on the defense, the apprentice was feeling what Raven could only describe as bloodthirsty, Slade was cool and collected as was usual. All three men were ready to fight.

" Raven get out of here," Nightwing told her. "I'm sure Changeling or Star will be here soon. Get somewhere safe."

"Don't be stupid," she deadpanned. " I'm not going to let you fight ..."

Before she could finish, the apprentice had jumped sword first and Nightwing who pushed her away. Slade immediately jumped down as she picked herself up.

"You," he said as he sauntered towards her. "Are not going anywhere."

The fight had begun.

...

Raven didn't want to phase out of the room and leave Nightwing to fend for himself. That wasn't how a Titan did things. She would face Slade, who was now right in front of her.

Slade had his hands crossed behind him he. He was standing tall and confident. It unnerved her as it brought back memories of that fateful birthday.

"I have a proposition for you little bird," he said now directly in front of her.

He was so close to her, he was towering over her. She was a small woman, this she knew, but she felt even smaller with slade looking down at her with his one good eye. Still, she held her stance and looked up at him. She wouldn't cower against him.

"You are a creature of pure power," he said to her, grabbing a lock of her hair. " It is quite entrancing, Raven."

Raven stepped back but he grabbed her face between one hand and used the other to grab her and bring her closer to his body. It was disturbingly intimate but as much as she wanted to, she knew it wasn't the time to attack. Slade was too close, he could stop her at this proximity. She had to either distract the man or get far enough to phase away and grab Nightwing. The fight was definitely not going in their favor and she was getting frazzled and unfocused.

There were so many emotions surrounding her. The apprentice had such loud and strong emotion, Slade was so calm and collected but confident. All she could feel was the apprentices' bloodthirst and a subtle feeling of excitement from Slade. SHe could also feel Nightwings anxiety and anger. It was clouding her thoughts.

Throughout the years since she had become a Titan, she had worked on improving her empathic abilities and her control over her emotion-based powers. She had improved, she was able to control her powers and even feel emotions better. Yet with Slade in her presence and his apprentice with horribly loud feelings, she felt as if she took 10 steps backward.

"Don't touch me," she hissed at Slade. A migraine forming.

Slade chuckled and suddenly she was thrown against the wall. She could feel the metal of Slade's armor digging into her own body and she was eye level with his face. She could feel his warm breath from the slots on his mask. It was minty and earthy. It was unnerving.

" I will touch you however I want," he said digging his leg into her thigh to emphasize his point. The metal cut into her skin. " Now listen to me pretty bird. My apprentice, Damian, his goal is to do what I say. I told him to dispose of your leader, he will kill him."

Raven didn't doubt what Slade was saying, she could feel the murderous intent in the young psycho who she just learned was named Damian.

"What do you want Slade," she asked.

"I want you to forfeit yourself to me," he said twirling another strand of hair. "I call off Damian and my bots which will kill the other two Titans. If you refuse I will take you anyhow and let the other Titans die."

Slade was not bluffing. Raven felt defeated. She should have listened to Nightwing and ran. No. She should have fought immediately instead of letting Slade get close enough to apprehend her. She had to do something now

"Why are you asking me," she asked the masked man. " You already have me trapped between a rock and an asshole. What are you really aiming for?"

Slade pulled her hair back and her head hit the wall but it was the reaction she needed. She had to make Slade angry, it would distract him.

" I don't need you to be willing, little bird," he said. "I just didn't want to have to fight you and if you rather you let your friends die and you still lose to me, then so be it."

Before Raven could reply she suddenly felt an excruciating pain in her side. A pain that wasn't her own. All the emotions she felt from the three men suddenly turned to one of utter fear and pain. All coming from one person.

It was Nightwing. He had been stabbed. She could feel the blade in his abdomen as if it was in her as well.

Before either the hero or the villain could think, Raven lost all form of control and sent Slade flying back with a huge burst of power. He hit the wall with a sickening slam and for once Slade was knocked unconscious.

Raven didn't even realize she had rendered the man unconscious as she was almost on autopilot headed towards Nightwing.

...

Damian was annoyed. He had not expected the former boy wonder to be this hard to defeat. Yes, the man was trained by Batman himself but Damian knew he was something else. He was trained by the league of assassins, he was trained by Ra's Al Ghul and he was the son of Batman.

This black and blue costumed dick should have been black and blue with bruises by now, not still standing.

"Looking a little tired there kid," the titan said to him. "Slade has really let his standards go."

Damian growled and amped up his attack. The clang of bo staff versus sword sounding like thunder in the abandoned building.

Nightwing continued to dodge or block each stroke of his blade. Finally, Nightwing got the upper hand and kicked him to the floor.

Damian fell with a thumb. Nightwing bo-staff pointed at his chest.

"So what did he promise you," Nightwing taunted. " Power, money, control? It doesn't have to be this way. Slades not worth it."

"You underestimate me," Damian said, discretely pulling out a long dagger. " Slade isn't my boss, he's just a teacher."

"You tell yourself that," Nightwing said pointing his staff at him.

Before Nightwing could say anything more Damian lunged at the Titan. The dagger sliding into his body like butter.

Nightwing fell back with a grunt of pain.

"Unlike you," he told the bleeding ex-boy wonder. "I am actually worthy. You, you are going to die, you insignificant worm."

Damian pulled out the dagger, earning a hiss of pain from Nightwing. He was about to plunge it into the man's heart when suddenly he was enveloped in a black field of energy and flung towards a stack of boxes.

The girl, Raven, was at Nightwings side and gone with him in the next second.

They had lost.

...

 **Sometimes you just gotta write something you want to see and have yet to. Once again I've changed the ages of the characters and changed a major detail. Yes, that is Damian Wayne but in this but he was never introduced to Bruce. He is 20 years old, has been training with the league of assassins and is making his villainous debut as Slade's new apprentice, something Ra's thinks will be good for him.**

 **This is Raven-centric. She is 22, changeling or beast boy is 21, Starfire is 26, the cyborg is in the JL and not in my story, Nightwing is 24. They have been a team for 8 years. On yo my story. I am not too sure if this will have a love triangle or not.**

 **Please review and follow :)**

 **My DeviantArt username is Wolfeternity**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just wanna warn some potential readers, this is a romance fic and it will probably be cheesy at times. It's how I roll. I am cheese. I have a Tumblr where I'll post the art, I'll also post it on DeviantArt. Tumblr may have some extras.**

 **Usernames Tumblr is B the Crazy Slytherin a hyphen between each word**

 **Deviant Wolf Eternity**

 **Chapter 2**

Raven was floating on an infirmity bed, healing.

Nightwing was sat on the bed next to her and he was very angry. He had woken up a few hours ago to be told he had been stabbed and Raven, in panic and not having enough time to heal him had instead absorbed the injury onto her body but the injury was so intense she had fainted. The brat had poisoned his blade and even a demon with healing powers couldn't withstand whatever was on the new apprentice's sword.

"She is gonna be okay, dick," said the reassuring the voice of Cyborg.

The half man and half robot had quickly boom tubed down when Raven had called in a complete utter panic. He had found Dick on the bed and Raven on the floor bleeding. Cyborg had treated her as best he could but let her heal herself after.

"Yeah bruh," Gar said, seated by Raven. He was constantly dabbing the sweat off her brow. "You know Raven, that demon blood in her won't let YOUR little stab wound take her down. She's tougher than you."

Dick scowled. He knew Gar was right but he was so angry at himself. How had he let himself let his guard down?

"Forgive me for being worried about my friend," Dick replied. "Not only was Slade after her but now he has a stab-happy apprentice brat."

"You must not fret Richard," Kori said placing her hands on his shoulders in a soothing manner. "Once she awakens we can make a plan on how to keep us all safe from Slade."

...

Damian sat in a comfortable chair and watched as Slade destroyed the room. Glass was lay broken on the floor, the remnants of a chair were sprawled all over. The man in question now had bleeding knuckles to complement the nasty bump on his head.

"You did," Damian said in boredom. "She gave you a concussion. Who gives a fuck? You're alive aren't you?"

Slade stopped his attack on the meeting room and glared at the young man with his one good eye.

"She got away Damian," he sneered. "And you stabbed their leader. Not only will they be more cautious they will also be more prepared to handle YOU."

Damian rolled his two good eyes and scoffed.

"My grandfather gave us almost 2 months to get the demon. We have plenty of time. You are just embarrassed that she took you down, again."

Before Damian could react he had been backhanded by Slade.

"You are being mouthy Damian," Slade told him. "You are starting to remind me of your father."

"Don't you compare me to him," Damian yelled as he attempted to kick Slade.

Slade immediately had Damian on his knees, a knife at his throat.

"Enough," he said. " At the next battle, you will attempt to get the girl. I will hinder the other titans WITHOUT setting off the demoness. Understood. "

Damian wanted to tell him that he was afraid of going against the woman that he refrained. Slade was the one with the knife after all.

"Fine."

...

...

The sky was a blood red and it was raining. The winds were blowing at hurricane speed. Bodies lay on the ground below. The force didn't discriminate. Men, women, and children all tossed on the ground as if they had not mattered.

It was getting closer and closer to her and nothing was stopping it. Her friends where all part of the body counts, they couldn't help her.

The force continued to get closer until it was right in front of her. She could see its teeth.

"Hello there," it said as more of its characteristics appeared.

She could tell it was male, he was pale white, even his hair. His eyes were a deep shade of blue it was mesmerizing yet terrifying.

He grabbed her by the neck.

"I think I'll keep you."

...

Raven was awakened from her nightmare by the sirens of her room going off. She quickly changed into her uniform and phased into the meeting room.

"It's Slade," Nightwing said immediately upon her entrance.

All four titans were stationed in the room awaiting orders. Raven could sense the anxiety and excitement rolling of Nightwing. Slade always brought the worst in him.

"He is at an abandoned hospital building," Nightwing continued. "Whether he's alone or with his apprentice is unknown so be vigilant. Raven if things start to head south you need to leave."

Raven nodded.

"Titans go!"

...

The night was young, a full moon illuminated the sky. The old hospital sat in between more abandoned buildings. Raven and Starfire arrived at the scene before the two male titans. They landed on the roof of the hospital and both mentally prepared themselves for the battle.

"We must take extra care today," Starfire told her empath friend. "Slade has managed to beat us by just using harsh words in the past."

Raven nodded her head at the alien girl's statement.

"Let's wait for the guys to get here," she told Starfire.

"Now where is the fun in that?" a male voice with a slight Middle Eastern accent said.

The new young apprentice appeared out of the shadows, his blade in his hand. He was ready for a fight. A gigantic red canine-like creature appearing after him.

"Personally," he said to the two women. "I think of this like a threesome. Two feeble women were taken by a strong man."

"How dare you, you disrespectful child," Starfire yelled.

Starfire immediately began throwing her starbolts at the man. He effectively dodged them and ran at her with his sword. The two became quickly entrapped in battle.

Raven focused on a few boxes and metal objects strewn across the roof. They became encased in her black energy.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She screamed as she tossed the materials at the new villain.

The new apprentice seemed to have heard her battle cry and immediately kicked Starfire into the path of the oncoming boxes. Raven was unable to stop them and they hit the tameranian straight on.

"Star!" She yelled as she flew to her friend who crashed into more boxes littered across the floor. Momentarily forgetting about the other man.

...

Damian kicked the alien woman right in front of the wooden boxes meant for him. That distracted the demoness enough for him to pounce on his intended target. Slade had set a trap for the two men which meant they would be delayed for at least 20 more minutes. If he could get just get his dampeners on the demon.

He tackled her to ground and immediately tried to put the power dampening shackles on her wrist. She fought back, her hands glowing with energy as she tried to hit him. Fortunately for him, he was able to avoid her hands at such a close distance. He was much more skilled at hand to hand than she was, even with her powers.

"If you stop fighting me I'll let the alien go scotch free."

She managed to kick him in the gut and she phased through the floor.

"Fuck," he hissed. She could be anywhere.

Damian stopped and remembered his training. His grandfather had always told him to feel his surroundings. How the air changes, to listen for any possible movement. To feel the slightest presence.

He heard the rustle of more boxes to his left right before they collided with him and saw the blur of blue above them. He jumped and used the boxes as leverage and jumped at the unsuspecting girl.

She grunted in pain as she landed on the ground. His much larger body landing atop her own. He grabbed her by the neck and tossed her against the closet wall and he squeezed.

A little oxygen deprivation wouldn't hurt.

She fought against him with her tiny fists but he was too strong for her. Finally, he reached into his utility belt.

He had her.

...

Raven could not focus. She was panicking and the lack of oxygen was clouding mind but she still had to stop him. In a last-ditch effort, she gasped out her mantra. Her hands glowed with energy and she grabbed the man's head.

Raven was immediately assaulted with memories, and the feeling of anger, despair, loneliness, and sadness.

They were of a little boy, they called him Damian. They made him train non-stop. His grandfather, a man named Ra's Al Ghul, worked the child to the bone. She saw him being beaten and scarred. Then she saw images of a man in a batsuit. Batman? They were telling him to be better than Batman in every way. Telling Damian to be better than his father in every way.

Suddenly Raven felt a sudden and excruciating wave of pain and she was reliving her own horrible memories and then it went black.

...

Damian knew right away that she had infiltrated his mind and he was infuriated. He quickly fought back and got a glimpse into her head. Then he punched her in the face and she slumped in his arms. However, before he could toss her over his shoulders and slink off into the night, he was tackled by a green ram.

"Not today," said the ram as he morphed back to the changeling.

Knowing he had lost, Damian ran to the edge if the building and jumped.

"I'll track him," Nightwing said as he appeared and immediately jumped after the apprentice. " Get the girls home."

Changeling nodded and picked up the blue empath and headed to the alien that had just begun to pick herself up.

"Hey at least we didn't lose," changeling told star as he helped her up.

...

Raven sat in the titan meeting room. She had a splitting headache she knew would become a migraine. Richard handed an ice pack over to her and she placed it on her head.

"So what did you wanna talk about Raven," her leader asked.

Raven had contemplated telling him anything. She had awoken from unconsciousness only an hour ago after being unconscious for an entire 30 hours. She immediately sought out the used to be Robin.

"I went into the new apprentices head," she stated.

Nightwing cocked an eyebrow.

"Like when you saved me from Slade?"

She nodded.

"What did you see?"

"What didn't I see," Raven began. "His name is Damian, he has been trained by something called the league of assassins since birth. He is the grandsons of a man named Ra's Al Ghul, the son of Talia Al Ghul."

Richard's eyes widened.

"Ra's is a bigtime villain of Batman," he replied in thought. " And Talia is kind of an old flame of his. I didn't know she even had a son."

"Richard, there is more" she said with a mildly worried tone. "He's Batman's son by blood."

"What," Richard asked with complete amazement and slight horror. " What do you mean Batman's son?"

"Batman fathered him?" Raven replied. "As in he is the sperm donor? That man is half Bat?"

"Okay I get it Raven," Richard said. "Is there more?"

Raven nodded.

"I think I created a bind between the two of us."

Nightwing's eyes widened even more.

"Like the one between us?" He asked.

She nodded

"I … are you okay?"

Raven shook her head. In truth she wasn't, this man, Damian, his mind was so loud.

"No," she said. "All I can feel is him right now. He has such strong emotions and strong memories. He is furious, Richard, and I am starting to feel terrified. He's so mad. He's clouding my head up so much and I have been unable to block it out. I don't understand."

Richard put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," he told her. "Go get some rest. I need to make a drive down to Gotham. Batman needs to know this."

"He's Bruce Wayne isn't he," Raven said as Richard headed out.

Richard stopped dead in his tracts and looked back in shock.

"Did this come from Damians mind too?" he asked.

Raven nodded.

"I see," Richard said. "I'll handle this Raven, be safe."

Raven nodded but became more worried. She had felt Damian resentment towards Bruce Wayne. He would be furious when he found out they outed him. And all that fury would be directed at her.

She would need to keep her guard up but currently, she felt as if her head was going to explode.

...

(24 hours prior)

Damian was now the one destroying the room as Slade watched.

"I told you it would not be as simple as you expected," the one-eyed man told him.

Damian only growled and threw a chair at him which Slade easily deflected.

"You will calm down," Slade said sternly as if talking to a 2-year-old, not a 20-year-old man.

"I can still feel her in my head," Damian seethed. "She saw things, private things. How dare that whore!"

Damian tossed a few more things and destroyed some more furniture. Slade finally had enough.

"Stop this now Damian," he said grabbing the younger man. "Use this link to her to your advantage. Her mind is her greatest weapon but also her weakness."

Damian nodded, a plan forming in his head.

"I'll have her in our grasp by tomorrow," Damian said. The plan already fully formed.

"Do not fail this time boy," Slade said.

Damian only smirked.

...

Raven had tried to meditate, she tried to create a barrier against him, and she even tried to distract herself by playing a video game with Garfield. Video games….with Garfield Mark Logan. She had been desperate.

Nothing had worked.

She could still feel Damian's fury and hatred towards her. She didn't understand why she couldn't block out this mere human man. She could with Richard, she could even block her father, but not Damian Wayne (Al Ghul?)

Perhaps it had something to do with being the true son of Batman. Raven had never met the bat but from what she had heard, he had a strong mind as well.

Raven sat in a tub of lukewarm water. It was the last ditch effort after trying to sleep and taking some ibuprofen. It still wasn't helping.

Her mind was still full of just Damian. His anger, his despair, his fear. His everything .it was as if she couldn't think or hear her own thoughts. All she could hear was the sound of clanging swords and grunts of pain. All she could feel was the emotions of an angry young man. She was so distracted by his emotions and their volume that she did not hear her bathroom door open nor did she didn't sense the new presence. What she did hear was the splash and she definitely felt the water move.

She opened her eyes and was shocked to find a blade centimeters from her face and the man overtaking her thoughts now standing over her.

"Boo."

Raven felt a sudden and wet kick to her head and it all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**I may have made Damian a little too old so I'm aging everyone else up- Assume Nightwing is 26 or 27, star is 27, Raven is 23, Beastboy is 22. They started the team almost 10 years ago. Damian is still 20.**

 **I also have two other fanfics I am currently writing.**

 **-I'll Get you, Little Bird - a TRIAD with Damian, Raven, and Red-X**

 **-The Greatest Showman- A dark fic rated T so far**

 **I am even considering one more that would be Nightwing and Raven. I may start that one soon and Update each monthly- depending on how much time I have.**

 **They will be updated in this order: Bird vs Bat, The unnamed Nightwing/rae fic, 'I'll get you, little bird, and The greatest show. -And hey if I update more frequently then yay for all 12 of my follower's XD. I love you.**

 **Some cheesy semi smutty scenes today. A little OOC.**

Chapter 3

Richard Grayson sat in Wayne Manor. It was a gloomy day in Gotham city, as is usual. He was awaiting the return of his mentor. It was time to tell him the news. He was somewhat nervous to be the one having to inform Bruce about the news of his illegitimate son. Even more nervous to tell him said son was a bloodthirsty assassin who'd attempted to kill him once already. Batman wasn't great at surprises.

"Serves him right," Dick said out loud. " All those lectures about condoms and safe sex."

"Master Dick," the voice of Alfred Pennyworth rang out. "Would you care for some scones and a cup of tea while we await Master Bruce's return."

The family butler brought out a tray full of goodies which Dick happily accepted.

"This is going to be a doozy to tell Bruce," he told Alfred as he munched on a scope.

"Do tell Master Dick," he replied. "Not much shocks the master so this must be quite a bit of news."

"Whats quite a bit of news," a smooth deep voice rang out.

Bruce Wayne had returned. It had been a good 5 years since Dick had seen him, he was the same. All broody prince of darkness.

"Richard," he said as he sat down at his place at the table. " How are you?"

Dick sighed. He knew he should break the news.

"I'm good bruce," he said. "Here on Titan business."

"Business," the bat said with an amused look. "What business do you need to involve me with your group? I thought you liked keeping us separate."

He was not wrong. He never liked involving Bruce in the titan's affairs. Bruce tended to take over.

"It's more like your affairs involving us," Dick told his mentor. "League of Assassins, Ras Al Ghul. They ring a bell."

Bruce cocked a brow.

"Yes, they ring a bell. What of them?"

Dick looked at his mentor. The man was not quite paying attention, too busy enjoying dinner. As much as Bruce Wayne could enjoy anything.

"Well they sent this one guy after one of my teammates," Dick continued. "He and Slade are after Raven, the kid actually almost killed me too."

That grabbed his attention.

"Why are they after the demon?" Bruce asked.

"Her name is Raven," Dick corrected. "And I don't know, but that is beside the point. This kid, he's named Damian, he tried to get Raven but she saved herself by going into his head and you wanna know what she saw."

"Get to the point Dick," Bruce huffed.

"He is Ra's Al Ghuls grandson, probably Talia's son," Dick continued earning a glance from Bruce.

He had him now.

"And the most interesting Raven saw," he continued with a smirk. "He's yours."

Bruce glared but had a knowing look.

"AND YOU KNEW," Dick suddenly realized with a smack at the table. "You fucking knew."

"Calm down Dick," Bruce said standing up. "I was suspicious as to why Talia had slipped me a drug to only get me to sleep with her. I never heard back from her and it's been around 20 years. I was not aware but I am not surprised."

"Any ideas as to why they're after Raven," Dick asked. "They even have Slade helping them."

"No," Bruce replied. "But I'll look into it. In the meantime apprehend the man and bring him directly to me."

"Easier said than done Bruce," Dick said. He was about to say something more but his communicator went off.

"Nightwing," he said into the yellow communication device.

"We are unable to find Raven," the frantic voice of Starfire rang out.

"What do you mean?" he yelled.

Starfire had explained not hearing from their friend then finding her bathroom still has a full tub and some blood. Her robe was gone.

"You go find the demon," Bruce told him he was done speaking to Starfire. "I'll track down Ra's and Talia."

Dick nodded and rushed out of the Manor.

...

It was dark and she couldn't see anything. Her head hurt and she could feel a bruise on her temple. After becoming more aware she could feel the shackles on her wrists and that she was on a mattress. What she couldn't feel was the connection to her powers. However, she could feel her fear and rage taking over. How dare they take her. They had subdued her with some sort of magic shackles. How dare they take her from her home, from her safe place. She had awoken to nothing but the darkness, she honestly thought she was dead but then she felt the softness of the mattress. They even provided her with blankets. Gentlemanly murderous lunatics. She wanted to flay them. If she had her powers she supposed she could so lucky them.

She had tried to feel around for anything when suddenly the lights flickered on, the brightness causing pain to Raven's eyes. More anger and fear rushed through her.

It was the son of Batman, Damian.

"Want some water little demon," her captor, Damian said as he walked in.

The man's presence brought out even more feelings of anger and rage.

She wanted to yell, she wanted to punch. She wanted to feel his bones crack underneath her feet.

"How dare you, you little brat," she said jumping at him trying to aim a punch.

The man dropped the water and prepared for the attack.

"You horrible, perverted little," she screamed as she tried to land a hit on the man. "How dare you come into my room, my BATHROOM and take me as if I am some sort of doll. I will have your head on a plate for this."

He avoided every punch and quickly grabbed her tossed her over his shoulder and back on to the bed.

"Pervert?" he said with a huff. "I'll let you know that I covered you with a robe, why would I even want to lay my eyes on your hideous demon body."

"You filthy, disgusting, slime ball," she continued as she smacked the man.

"I even gave you one of my shirts to keep your hideous body warm," he continued as he took each dainty hit. "Man aren't you feisty when you don't have the fear of blowing up the room hanging over your head."

"Nasty arrogant pig," she continued until he finally turned her over to where her face was surrounded by the pillow.

"Now, now, now," Damian said he held the fidgeting demoness down. "I'm just here to tell you that you will be trapped here for the next few days. No, the Titans won't find you, no you won't be able to escape. Now if I let you go promise not to attack."

She stayed quiet.

"Good," he replied to her silence and let her go.

Without thinking and perhaps due to her own crazed emotions and maybe a little bit of demonic influence, Raven head-butted the man. Both grunted in pain and she fell back. She could no longer feel the emotions of the man named Damian but the fact that his hand was clasping her neck let her know he was angry.

"Why you little? He said as he tightened his grasp, cutting off her oxygen.

...

He wasn't lying when he said he hadn't looked and yet she still kept on calling him names. She even head-butted him. That had made him angry. This demon spawn of Trigon made him angry. Choking the life out of her small form made him happy.

"Enough Damian," the voice Slade said into his ear. "You will kill the girl, take out your sexual frustration on her another way."

Damian scowled.

What sexual frustration? Ha. He found the demon spawn disgusting. She was so small, too small to be a heroine, she was weak, so weak she couldn't stop him. Not even with her powers. She was unworthy of his time even if she was the daughter of a devil.

He was the son of Batman (even if he didn't care much for the man) and the grandson of Ra's Al Ghul. This small and feeble partial demon woman was nothing.

"I said enough!" Slade yelled through the ear speaker.

Damian looked down to see the girl looking frantic and quickly let go. Which was the wrong choice to make apparently, as she quickly pounced on him causing both to fall to the ground. The girl began to hit him hard, using the power dampening shackles as weights. She got him in the head causing him to let out a grunt of pain.

He had been told the girl was an emotionless robot of a person. Where had this angry, feisty ball of fury come from?

She continued to rain down the blows until finally Damian finally caught her by the wrist and flipped them to where he was on top. Using his full weight he played on the girl and subdued her.

"I said stop you crazed hell brat," he said as she fidgeted. She clawed his neck in retort earning a painful cry from him.

"Get off you insufferable," she continued fighting and scratching. "You think these shackles can save you, I will destroy you."

"She's angry and afraid, she's unknowingly channeling her rage," Slade said. "It is in her nature I just assumed the shackles would keep her from destroying us with her powers. I didn't account for the fact that she is still physically half demon. Small but still fairly mighty. Good luck boy."

With that, he heard Slade sign off and leave him to the hell beast.

This was not what he had agreed to when Slade told him to ensure the girl was alive and kept alive. He was just going to bring her water, he did NOT deserve to be attacked in this manner.

Suddenly he felt her dig her nails into his back and he felt the tell-tale sign of blood. She continued to dig which began to cause the young man a fair amount of pain. He had to divert her anger, maybe convert it into something else.

"Fuck it," he said suddenly thinking of the most effective way he could think of distracting the demon.

He planted his lips right onto her lips and quickly shoved his tongue into her mouth. She continued to scratch. He moved his tongue and fought to dominate her mouth. She fought to dominate him entirely as she continued to punch and scratch and dig her heels into his thighs. He grabbed her legs and tried with all his might to get them to wrap around his waist. If he was going to get beaten and scratched by a 5-foot tall demon spawn he would at least rather get some enjoyment out of it.

She bit his tongue drawing more blood.

"Argh," he said as he moved back and away.

Before he could react anymore she flipped them over and then she was on top of him but it had worked. The look in her eyes was no longer anger, well at least not the same kind of anger.

"You," she said almost stoically if hadn't been for the slight shake in her voice and the mesmerizing blush splattered on her face. "You are an idiot."

"And you are crazy," he said placing his hands on her waist. He had to admit he realized what Slade meant by sexual tension. Maybe it was that she had gone in him and now he wanted to be in her.

"Whatever you and Slade have been promised is most likely a lie," she said as she sat atop his hips.

That was not what he was expecting her to say. To be honest he was a bit surprised by her drastic and sudden change back to the emotionless, quiet, and subdued woman.

She was still on his hips which he liked. He slipped his hands underneath the shorts. Maybe he could convince her to sleep with him before she got sent away. She had nice hips and he could feel her bottom on his thighs. It felt nice too.

"Slades just in it for the money," he said as he massaged her hips underneath the small shorts.

She rolled her eyes, whether it was for his Slade comment or his touches he didn't know.

"And you Son of the Batman?" she said earning her a scowl from the man.

"Do not," he said gripping her hips. "Call me that."

She winced but he did not let up.

"You've never met the man," she told him. "Why do you seem to hate him so much?"

Damian rolled his eyes.

"What you didn't look into that when you invaded my most personal thoughts?"

"That was in self-defense."

"Of course. Now, are we going to have sex because if we are I prefer to be on top?"

She stared at him with emotionless amethyst eyes.

"Why would I have sex with the man who's planning me on selling to people who most likely want me dead? I am not some bimbo who will fall into the bed of a psychopath because he kisses well."

He looked at her with surprise and amusement. What a snarky witch.

"We should have sex because it feels good," he said answering her redundant question.

He thrust his hips up to get his point across. Earning a little almost inaudible gasp and a pretty blush. He began to trail his hands up towards her breast which he now realized looked inviting dressed in his blue lounging shirt.

"Be that as it may," she continued not stopping him. "I still am not a tart who falls for your cliché seduction. I would not sleep with you even if you were the last man on earth."

He ignored her words as reached her breast and tweaked on a nipple before she swatted his hand away and got up and walked to the bed.

Damn.

"That's enough groping from you," she said as she sat on the bed cross-legged. "Once again I shall repeat it. You are a fool for trusting anyone when it comes to acquiring me. More likely than not the people paying you are trigon or demon worshipers and those kinds of people are the biggest con artists. You are going to be betrayed.

He walked over to her and caged her in. One arm on each side of her.

"Be that as it may," he said repeating her earlier words. "I trust my grandfather."

With that, he kissed her again and she let him, as he knew she would.

He moved his mouth to her neck and began to bite earning a pretty gasp.

"Nightwing told me your father was a man whore as well," she said between kisses. "Nightwing is one too. It must run in the family."

If she thought the mention of his father would turn him off she was wrong. He trailed his hand up into the shirt and grasped her bare breasts, pinching the nipples. She put her hands in his hair.

"What happened to my hideous demon body," she asked as placed his mouth on her shirt covered nipple and sucked.

"I told you," had replied as he continued his exploration, one of his hands already at the edge of the shorts she was currently in. He snuck his hand in and teased her opening which earned him his first moan.

"I didn't look, but that can be rectified," he said thrusting one finger. She was tight.

He tried to pull the shorts down with his other hand as kept thrusting a finger inside her. Just one. She moaned but swatted his hands away.

"No," she said pushing him away from her. "I'd rather you suffer. Like I will be being trapped here. Leave."

With that Damian sighed. No means no.

"As the demon queen commands," he said righting himself and heading towards his door. "But if you want to finish this before you go to wherever it is Grandfather is sending you, then give me a call.

"Not even if you were the last man on earth." She replied earning a chuckle.

"We'll see."

With that, he exited the room leaving the demon woman alone.

He was very much hot and bothered.

Damn little demon. That tease.

...

 **I may have gone too far with the smut scene. Anyways leave a comment** **.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So as I'm writing this chapter the trailer for the live action teen titans came out. So in honor of that, I am now calling Raven the grudge. Jk but tell me what you all thought about the trailer. Fuck batman right! Lol oh god.**

Chapter 4

Raven sat in her current prison, meditating. She was trying to focus on finding a link to her powers but to no avail. Slade and Damian had managed to block them and any way of her contacting Dick for help. She figured there was an enchantment on the shackles they placed on her wrists. The shackles where now more like metallic wrist bands. They were not uncomfortable but they were powerful. Even three days later she was unable to find any way to make her powers surface. She was still stuck in the room alone. Damian nor Slade had yet to pay her another visit. Food being slipped beneath the door by an unknown man.

She was starting to get a sense of dread and unease. By her calculations, there would be a full moon in about 5 more days. Full moons never boded well with cults, and Raven knew if someone was paying money for her then it had to be a cult. She could only imagine what they wanted with her. It was the perfection equation for destruction. Full moon plus daughter of evil incarnate equaled destruction. She just needed to know who was after her and what they wanted.

Raven opened her eyes when she heard the door open. Slade strolled his way inside and Raven stood up and backed up to the farthest corner of the room. Slade made her extremely uncomfortable, as he always had and without any way to defend herself those feelings of fear and discomfort were only heightened.

"Hello little bird," he said in his iconic drawl.

He sauntered towards her making her even more nervous. He stopped directly in front of her, once again to close for comfort.

"Get away," she said with a forced bravado in her tone.

He saw right through it. He knew she was afraid and uncomfortable. He used it to his advantage.

"Now now Raven," he said as he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

An intimate gesture used to calm and reassure people but coming from Slade it only served to unnerve her more than she already was. She shuddered as she felt dread seep through her veins like ice water.

"I only came here to give you a warning," he continued. "In a few days' time, I will be handing you over to my clients. I require that you behave yourself. Mainly for your own sake. If you try to escape between now and then I will gather your friends and have you watch as torture and kill them."

Raven glared up at the masked man but she couldn't help but falter in her look. The fear obvious on her face.

Slade was a large and imposing figure compared to her small frame. He towered above her casting a shadow over her petite body. His threats felt even more powerful in her vulnerable position. Still, she refused to allow this man to get the better if her,

"You don't learn do you, Slade," she hissed. "My father fooled you once and you are setting yourself up for a trap once again."

She could see the anger in Slades one exposed eye. He did not like to be reminded of his failure when it came to Trigon that much she could tell.

"I have taken the proper precautions this time, girl," he said.

Raven scoffed in his face.

"Of course you have," she replied. "But you know what they say, fool me once shame on you but fool me twice shame on me."

Slade not taking the criticism well responded by angrily grabbing her by the wrist and flinging her onto the nearby bed. She landed on her stomach with a thud. Slade immediately leaned over her pushing her head into the mattress.

"Now listen to my demon," he seethed.

She could feel his hot breath through the slits of his mask.

"You will behave and if your friends try to come and save, which you know they will try, you will not go with them or I swear I will kill them slowly and painfully for you to watch."

He tightly grasped at her hair and she let out a little gasp of pain but refused to acknowledge the threat. Her friends would save her and then they would take down Slade just as they always did.

Slade let out a small sarcastic laugh as he continued to hold down the struggling girl.

"If you truly must know," he said as he flipped her over and crouched above her body. "I am currently unaware of what my client has planned for you."

Raven felt some surprise. For Slade to go into something without all the details meant he was desperate.

"What do they have over you Slade?" she asked.

Slade ignored her as he lifted her up to a sitting position and grabbed her face in one of his large hands.

"They have something of mine, something very important," he said with a squeeze to her cheeks." And if all it takes to get it back is giving them you, then I will stop at nothing to ensure they get what they want."

Slade continued to eye her. The hold on her face becoming a bruising grip.

"Perhaps if you survive they will give you to me. You would become my pet. A pretty little bird to trap in a pretty silver cage."

He let his grip go and pushed her onto the mattress.

"Or perhaps it's with Damian you would rather be."

With that last comment, he left the room and left raven disturbed.

...

Richard was always amazed at the Justice Leagues watchtower. To be teleported through space was the most exciting ride. It wasn't as exciting today when his reason for being here was to get information on Raven's whereabouts.

He followed Batman as they searched for Zatanna Zatara. Richard was nervous about the meeting. Zatanna was his friend and ally but she harbored ill feelings for raven due to her demon heritage. Bruce, however, thought she would be a good connection to the world of magic. He believed that the reason for taking Raven would have to be related to magic. Who better to ask then a true magician?

They spoke to Superman who informed them that Zatanna was in the meeting room. John Constantine and were with her as well.

That was a bad sign.

They entered the room to find the three magical heroes sitting around a large metal table. There were tensions radiating off the plain white walls.

"Well if it isn't old bats and ex-boy wonder," said John Constantine.

"Batman, Nightwing," Zatanna said as she stood up to greet them. "What brings you two here?"

"I own this tower and Raven has been kidnapped," Batman bluntly stated. "We came to see if you have heard of anything occurring in the magical side."

Zatanna gave a look to get magical companions.

"You have lost your demon, great" Zatanna said earning a small glare from Nightwing which she promptly ignored. "What do you think fate? Do you think it's related to our missing items?"

Nightwing perked up. Missing items that were most likely magical. More bad signs.

"Explain," Batman said.

turned to look at Nightwing, he made the bird uncomfortable.

"The girl," he said. "She is part human and part demon, the offspring of Trigon."

Nightwing nodded but he felt as if it was not a question and more of a statement.

"A portal as well," he continued to which Nightwing nodded again. "She has the ability to open portals between dimensions."

Nightwing continued to nod not understanding the rest of the room sat quietly waiting for the explanation.

"Demons cannot freely cross into our dimension for it is protected by ancient spells," Fate continued. " To successfully cross tt is a process. First the demon must be summoned, either by random or purposely. Many cults summon demons at random and others summon the specific demon they require. Summoning spells are tricky, fickle spells that require copious magical skills. The first summoning is hardly ever truly successful as most demons do not have a link that allows them to continue to exist on our dimension so once summoned the demon must find a way to connect themselves to our dimension before they are sent back to their own. Most do this through rape and impregnation of a woman. They return to their dimension to be summoned again. Usually waiting decades to even centuries. Second, to be able to cross the dimension a portal must be opened and unless there is a person with that power, the portal requires a spell that may need specific items or may need specifics timings. This process makes summoning demons something that can take years to centuries."

Nightwing took some time to think but he did understand. Whomever the League of Assassins were working with were trying to summon a demon.

"So they need the little demon to summon a worse demon," Zatanna deadpanned. "I told you she was trouble, Batman."

"That is enough," Nightwing said standing up. " Zatanna you are my friend but so is Raven and I will not let you insult her like that."

Zatanna was about to argue when Constantine spoke up.

"So that's why they took my book on summoning," he said with a bored look. He had expected this.

"Yes," Fate said. "And more importantly they took my spell book that holds a spell that will help them bypass the need for linking the demon to our dimension. They took from Zatanna a book on demons. A history book if you will."

The room became quiet with thought. The understanding dawning on them all. Someone was about to successfully summon a demon and he or she were going to do it easily and quickly.

"So we have a group of people who have all the means to summon any demon they would like," Batman said.

"Yes," Fate said. "They have the book on summoning, they have an easy portal, and they have the way to connect the demon to earth."

"Then it looks like we need to stop them," Nightwing said.

The occupants all looked to the courageous young man.

"Looks like it," Constantine said. "What's the plan?"

Everyone looked to the big bat.

"Dick and Constantine should look for Raven," he said. " Fate you and Zatanna stay here in case things go wrong and we have a magical fight on our hands."

Everyone nodded in quick agreement.

"Where will you be?" Zatanna asked the Bat.

"Looking for answers," he said. " We start our missions now."

They all nodded and began to head out.

...

She wasn't quite sure as to how she got to the position she was currently in. Perhaps it was the lack of powers allowing her free reign of her emotions. Perhaps they had drugged her. Perhaps it was simply because it felt good.

And boy did it feel good.

"You are uninhibited without your powers," her captor Damian said to her as he continued to suck on her nipple. Something no one had ever been allowed to do before.

And yet here she was on the bed provided to her by her captor, the shirt he also provided pushed up and his fingers moving inside her. For the second time even.

She had never let anyone touch her the way he did She had never touched herself like that. She knew it was very much unlike her, with or without her powers. Still, she was allowing him this freedom over her body and Even without her powers allowing her to hear his thoughts she still felt the connection with him. She felt like this was natural. She couldn't deny it, no matter how much she wanted to, but she felt something around the man. Even with their extremely short acquaintance, she had allowed this man to touch her in ways no one had ever before. Natural.

It made no sense to her. She wasn't this person. Emotions or not.

"We need to stop," she said in her raspy calm voice.

He listened to her and let go of her breast and removed his fingers from inside her. He then flipped her over so she was on top of him.

"What makes you so special?" he asked her with a smirk on his face. "Did you put some sort of spell on me? I normally wouldn't stoop to fucking someone like you but here we are."

Raven glared. The man below her had such an air of arrogance. Even now he was telling her that he was above her type, trying to make her feel like a lowly demon. He was telling her he could do better.

Now she was angry and as much as she loathed to admit to herself, she was also upset.

"We haven't had sex as of yet," she told him. "Perhaps my plan was to seduce you and make my escape."

"If it was, you wouldn't have told me," he said grabbing her hips and pushing her lower towards his groin. "As for sex, we can keep going."

"Sorry," she said as she tried to get off of him. "But you've hurt my feelings, quite a turnoff. Besides as you have made clear, I am really not your type. I will do us the favor and stop now."

She removed herself from and laid back down on the bed. He crouched over her.

"I'd make an exception for you," he said leaning down to kiss her.

She kissed back and he placed himself on top of her. He grabbed her legs to wrap around his waist. They kissed for what seemed like hours but was truly minutes before he came up for a breath.

"Perhaps if you live," he said as he lowered his body. "I'll ask them to let me keep you."

She was about to comment on how he had said the same thing Slade had but then he pulled down her shorts.

"Wait," she said with a sudden burst of anxiety.

He stopped and raised his head to look at her. He had a smirk on his face again as he switched his glance between her face and her bare and spread thighs. He had seen her breasts but had yet to see her vagina. Now he had seen all of her and the look on his face was one of pride. He knew he was the first to see her so freely and he liked it.

The egotistical prick.

"I don't want to have intercourse," she said in a clinical voice. "I am serious."

Damian smirked once more, his hands only spreading her legs more. Exposing her further.

"Okay," he said. "But let me taste you."

She could feel her face explode in a blush at the crude suggestion. However, it was not from embarrassment but instead from anticipation. She knew she shouldn't let him, she really did but she nodded anyway.

He dipped his head back down and between her legs. He immediately thrust his tongue into her and a burst of pleasure filled her entire body. She had never felt anything like this, like the way he licked and sucked at her clit.

He definitely liked the way she orgasmed to his mouth.

At least he wasn't a selfish prick. She had yet to even touch him.

...

The remaining two Titans sat in their living quarters waiting for the return of their leader. The tower had been quiet for the past few days, only the pitter of light rain making noise.

They missed their empath and they missed their leader.

"Do you think he has made any progress," Starfire asked breaking the silence. "I worry for both our friends."

"I don't know Star," Changeling said to the alien. " I wish Dick would at least keep us caught up. Who knows what's happening?"

The doors opened at that moment to reveal three people.

"Hey Y'all," the booming voice of cyborg said. "Look who came to town to help find our missing birdie!"

"Vic!" both Changeling and Starfire said happily.

"I brought reinforcements," Nightwing said to the team.

Behind him was a man in a trench coat.

"This is John Constantine," Nightwing said introducing the man who tipped his head up.

"Here to help you find your demon," he said.

Both Changeling and Starfire gave Nightwing a look.

"Fates forcing him," he said with a shrug. "We got to catch you both up, its a bigger mess than we thought."

The team gathered around their meeting table. It was time for the Titans to get going.

...

 **End**

 **Honestly, this was never meant to be a smut fic but it is going in that direction. Sorry, not sorry :). Let me know if you guys like it and if there are things you think don't make sense so I can fix them in later chapters. The smut is non-negotiable.**

 **Good day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was in a posh and fancy large building he found her in. He was not really surprised. It may have been at least 20 years since they had last met but as always she was extravagant. It suited her tastes.

It was a dark and cloudy afternoon which really reflected how he currently felt. How he usually felt to be quite honest. Gray and storming.

"It been a long time my beloved," she said in her smooth sultry voice.

Bruce Wayne stood at the door of the posh room staring at the woman. The potential mother of his potential son. She was still very beautiful and she still had the air of manipulation about her. She was still the same woman.

"You look handsome without the cowl my beloved," she said. "Why don't you come in?"

Bruce stepped into the room and sat down.

"Were you ever planning on telling me about Damian?" He asked the beautiful woman.

She smirked and poured them a drink.

"I assumed you would find out eventually," she said. "Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you," he said. "I would rather not have any more unknown children."

She smiled and took a sip as she sat on his lap.

"Have you met him yet?" she asked as she played with the strands of hair at the back of his head.

"No," he replied.

"He is your spitting image," she said placing a kiss on his lips which he responded to.

"Talia," he said sternly as he pushed her away. "Why is your father even dealing in this kind of nonsense?"

She stood up and hugged herself. The perfect picture of a victimized woman but he knew it was an act. It was always an act.

"The Lazarus pit was destroyed with the banishment of Trigon from the world," she said. "And they promised the demon could recreate a pit that is similar. Better they claim. They need the demon to open the portal."

Bruce sighed. The lengths that Ra's would go to.

"It gets worse my beloved," she said. "They need Damian as a good sacrifice. A strong man who could please the demon into doing our bidding."

Batman squeezed his fist.

He may have never met the man but he was still his father. Damian was still his son.

"And you would allow that?" He asked with s glare.

She smiled at him and suddenly his vision began to blur and the room began to spin.

"You think me a cruel unloving mother, my beloved," he could hear her say. "But I am not. He is my son and I would do anything to save him. They want him for being the blood of Batman but now that I have you."

He felt her gently lay him down as the world became black.

"They won't need him."

...

They were able to track down some cult activity in an abandoned church in a ghost city near Dallas Texas. Apparently, the owners of the building had gone missing. The team found their bodies hidden in their home. A man and a woman both shot point blank in the head.

Currently, they were driving down to the ghost town where the church was located.

"Man I missed the good old days of driving the T car with Y'all," Cyborg said with a smile. "Gotta say I'm proud of ya BB, you took good care of my baby."

"Thanks, Cy," the green man said.

The current team all were sat comfortably in the vehicle.

Constantine with Cyborg and the three Titans in the back.

The road was barren like most of the Texas landscape. Cows here and there a small town here and there. Dallas was large but in the outskirts there was nothing. It was empty, dead, and creepy.

The perfect place to hide a cult.

"The church is about 2 miles out now," Nightwing said." We need to walk from here."

The team nodded and headed out to walk the rest of the distance.

...

Damian sat looking at the set up for the summoning. It was two circles a small one within the bigger one. In the center of the smaller circle stood a small stage and two obelisks at each end.

The chains indicated that it would be where she would be tied. Damian felt a burst of remorse. He didn't particularly want to see her tied down to the stage. He did like her.

"That is why you don't fuck the enemy," Slade said as he approached him. "You get attached."

Damian ignored the comment.

"Go get the girl now," Slade commanded. "It is almost time."

...

Raven sat in her prison. Things felt off today and she knew it was time. She also knew that something was going to go terribly wrong.

The door opened to reveal her captor. He looked serious and dark, he gave off an aura much like his father. It was unnerving.

"Let's go," he said as he picked her up bridal style. "No funny business."

As much as she would have liked to fight, she knew she was no match for the man. She had faith her friends would save her. She had to hold onto that faith.

"They're going to betray you."

"I trust my grandfather."

"You are a fool."

...

Damian had handed her over to men in blood-red cloaks. The men placed a gag on her, rendering her unable to speak. Then they took her to a small stage and tied her by her arms to two large obelisks. It stretched her in a painful way causing her to wince in discomfort. She could see the sky and noted how the two obelisks had her centered to where she would be directly below it. It would have to be a perfectly timed ceremony. They would have had done their research in regards to the ceremony.

Still, something seemed off.

Raven watched as members gathered within the large circle. She herself was in the smaller circle and there was a spot marked within her it directly in front of her.

Damian stood next to Slade and a pointy-bearded man, she assumed it was his grandfather Ra's

She watched as a man in ceremonial garb walked up to them. He must have been the cult master. He nodded at the two older men and she watched the scene unfold. They began to try to subdue Damian. He fought hard and tried his very best to defend himself but was finally brought to his knees and cuffed him both his arms and knees

They brought him over to the inner, smaller circle and left him in front of her.

He was yelling profanities. She was beginning to feel his anger. The headache returning.

She then watched in horror as her teammates were brought to a box. Jericho with them as well which confused her. All were chained, shackled, and gagged. Nightwing looked bruised and beaten, Starfire was unconscious and being lugged around, Changeling was in a glass container as a small cat, and cyborg was turned off. Suddenly Slade was subdued by Ra's and members of the cult and taken to the box with her friends.

"It is time to begin," the leader said.

...

Damian watched as they shackled Raven and he cringed.

The leader of the cult came up to them and gave them a nod. He didn't understand why but then suddenly Slade was grabbing him by the arms and his grandfather was grabbing him in a chokehold.

He realized he'd been betrayed.

"Grandfather," he asked in anger and panic. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Everything will be alright Damian just give in," he told him

Damian continued to struggle for another minute or two before he was completely overwhelmed and brought to the floor, immediately he had his arms tied back and his legs shackled together.

"I trusted you," he yelled at both me. "Raven was right, how could you do this?"

His grandfather and mentor ignored him as guards came to take him away.

...

Slade watched as the scene began to unfold when suddenly he saw his son be brought before them. He would have been reassured but then he realized his son was being placed in the "soul box".

"Thoman," he said revealing a gun and pointing it at the cult leader. "What is the meaning of placing my son in that box?"

Thoman, the cult master, raised an eyebrow and nodded once more.

Slade was suddenly overwhelmed by Ra's Al Ghul and members of the cult.

"Sorry Wilson," Ra's said. "But you are no longer necessary."

Slade tried to free himself, he even managed to shoot and kill two men, but he was finally subdued and sent to the box.

He loathed admitting as he was led to the box that the demoness was right, fool me once.

Shame.

...

She watched as Damian flayed and attempted to stand up only to be electrocuted by the shackles.

"Why Grandfather!?" Damian yelled in anger. "How could you?"

"It will all be fine Damian," Ra's replied. "I assure you."

Raven listened to the grandfather and grandson. She could feel her powers returning to her and the emotions of the room were loud and screaming to her empathic abilities. She was starting to get overwhelmed and terrified as the full moon got closer to being in the proper orientation.

"Today," the leader said catching the attention of the room. "Today we are gathered to see the most amazing sight."

He continued to go on about an amazing demon but Raven was only paying attention to her surroundings.

She had finally figured it out. She was the portal to summon a demon, that box with the markings her friends where it was enchanted with a sacrificial soul spell. One that would bypass the need for a demon to create a link to the dimension. Instead, he would eat their souls and he would be connected. She was beginning to panic.

The two circles were also part of the ceremony. The inner circle was a protection circle, anyone within it would be safe from being sacrificed to the demon as long as they stayed inside the circle.. She didn't understand why she and Damian were in it. The outer circle was the death circle. Anyone in that circle was a blood sacrifice to help summon the demon. Why where Ra's and the leader still in the death circle? The man was already getting ready to start the summons.

"For the demon, I have given him the gift of the blood of the infamous and powerful batman," she heard him say. "A worthy prize for a worthy demon!"

He had the spell confused, she realized. She then began to try to thrash around, trying to stop the entire thing but she was ignored and electrocuted as well.

It all became a blur as she saw a woman step forward and reveal a tied up and unconcious Batman. The woman had tried to offer Batman himself in the place for Damian. It was his mother she realized.

The attempt to switch out the men had failed and they simply tossed batman into the circle with her and Damian. Ra's and Damian's mother trying to fight the leader only for Ra's to be stabbed and fall to the ground in pain, the woman subdued next and tossed next to her father. Damian's scream was deafening to her. His emotions were even worse. Loud and angry, utter chaos.

She tried to thrash around but she was still disorientated.

Suddenly he began to chant. The language having been one that had been long dead. The runes and markings on the obelisk began to glow and the moon was directly above her.

Then there was pain and darkness as the markings, similar to those of her father's summoning, were etched into her skin. They burned, stung, and itched all at once. It was a searing pain and she could feel the clothes be ripped off her body. The pain only increasing as all the sounds in the room began to fade away and her vision began to blacken.

Then nothing.

...

 **END**

 **This was a really fast-paced chapter but it's finally time for the story to actually start. See yall next week**


	6. Chapter 6

**A short filler chapter.**

 **Chapter 6**

Damian watched as Raven emitted a white light then become the portal. It was horrifying to watch and listen as the cult master began to chant something which caused the Titans located in the box began to glow as well. Different colored lights emitted out of each titan and then they began to fade into a mass of light. The lights all became one giant white sphere. It was their souls, Damian realized.

He expected to feel pain. He was the blood sacrifice after all. The pain never came and instead, he heard the screams of the cult leader, his grandfather, and his mother and watched in horror as they looked to be ripped apart. Their limbs separating from their bodies, their blood flowing out of their dismembered torsos and then watching the blood form into a small river that headed to the open portal in a macabre and grotesque way. It was as if something in the portal was calling for the blood and the blood was responding.

What was happening?

After a gruesome moment, the bodies of the three had finally melted into more blood that made its way to the portal. Then the demon stepped out. He was the size of a tall human, maybe six foot eight. He was completely white, with shining white hair and two large scaly white wings. His eyes were the only colored part of him and they were a haunting light blue color.

Damian cringed as he watched the demon go towards the ball of light that used to be the Titans and Slade. He grabbed the large white ball and drank it in. He glowed for a moment then he turned his haunting blue eyes towards Damian.

He stared at the young man and made his ways towards him.

"They had the circles wrong," the demon said with a smirk.

His voice was smooth but had a demonic tinge to it. It was unsettling and it made Damian shudder slightly.

"The foolish man was not worthy of me but the man Ra's and the woman Thalia were adequate sacrifices" the demon continued as he walked towards the still chained up man. "But I truly would have preferred you and your father."

"You two are much stronger adversaries," he said. "It will be more difficult to kill you."

Damian scowled.

"You can't touch us," he replied knowing that they were the ones in the so-called safety circle.

"For now," the demon replied. "But the protection spell will not last very long and there are other ways I can kill you without me having to laying a finger on you."

The demon, suddenly distracted, looked behind him and walked towards something that Damian couldn't quite see. Wanting to see what had gained the demons attention, Damian craned his neck behind him.

"This is unexpected," the demon said as he walked to the body on the ground.

It was Raven, she had survived the summoning. Damian felt a sense of relief seeing her unconscious body laying prone on the floor but that feeling was quickly replaced by a sense of dread as the demon observed her.

The demon bent towards her and turned her to examine her form. He stared at her as if he hadn't seen a woman in a long time, dragging one of his clawed fingers down her cheek. He had a look that was full of lust and hunger. It was disturbing.

"I'm surprised," the demon said. "I have met trigon, he is a hideous beast of a demon. I expected his daughter to be just as ugly but she is not. She is actually quite fetching. Like an apple I would like to sink my teeth in and lap the juices up with my tongue. Once I undue the spell protecting you all, I think I will make her mine."

"Stay away from her," Damian growled as he began to thrash.

The demon turned back to him and stared at him and then walked away.

"We will meet again boy," he said. "But I leave you one gift."

With that, he disappeared and the ground began to shake and the entire building began to collapse.

Damian began to struggle against his constraints. The building continued to fall and he watched in slight horror as Raven began to be covered in debris. He could care less about Batman.

Finally, after putting all his strength into it, he broke the chains and immediately went to her.

...

Raven felt her self-being roughly shaken awake.

"Get up," she heard the voice say. "Damn half-breed, you are the only one who can get us the fuck out of here. Get the fuck up."

Raven's eyes opened suddenly and she only had a moment to realize the building was collapsing. She quickly put a shield over them and hoped she had enough strength to hold them.

"Where's Batman?" she asked.

"Dead I hope," Damian replied to her.

Raven scowled and tried to locate the Bat with her powers. It took her a second but she was able to find him under some rubble. She quickly used her power to summon the man.

"Get us out of here," Damian demanded.

Raven nodded and enveloped both men into her soul raven and teleported them out. The last of her energy being put into helping them escape.

...

The three of them fell onto a heap on the ground. They were in the desert, the church remains not far from where their current location. They could see the dust clouds forming where the building once stood.

Damian got up immediately and began to survey the scene

Raven immediately went to ensure that Batman was not seriously injured. She began to nudge him when he suddenly opened his eyes and lunged at her. He had her by her neck, her feet dangling from the ground. She could sense the fury behind the cowl.

"What did you do?!" He yelled as she clawed at the hand strangling her neck.

A blade appeared over her shoulder, the sharp tip directly in batman's covered face.

"That is no way to treat a woman," Damian said. "Especially one that actually cared enough to save you from certain death trapped underneath a collapsing building."

The first words he had ever spoken to his father. All full of anger and bitterness.

Batman took a breath and released her neck. She was caught by Damian before she could hit the floor.

"I apologize," he said to her.

He wasn't looking at her, his gazed was instead directed at his estranged young son.

"You must be Damian," he said to him.

"Yes," Damian replied. "And you are Bruce Wayne."

Raven's eyes widened at the casual way Damian outed Batman. She could feel the fury behind Batman and the smugness in Damian.

She, of course, knew who he was. She had been in Nightwings mind at one point and had seen everything. It didn't seem important to mention it, however.

"Can you teleport us out of here Raven," Batman asked her, ignoring his son.

"I don't have enough energy," she replied.

Damian picked her up bridal style.

"Can you explain what happened?" Damian asked her as he tenderly pushed her hair behind her ears.

The small gesture did not go unnoticed by Batman.

Raven was beginning to feel slightly dizzy. The amount of energy she had been forced to spend was catching up to her.

"He had the spell backwards," she said with a slight slur.

"We were in the safety circle, the leader, Ra's, and that women were in the sacrificial circle," she continued.

Damian frowned.

"Is everyone dead?" Batman asked fearing the answer.

"Those three are," Raven told them as her vision began to blur. "But my friends are not, the demon ate their souls but that does not destroy them, they can be saved."

With that she fell unconscious.

"So Bruce," Damian said nonchalantly. "Know any way to get us out of here."

Before Batman could reply to his estranged son there was the buzzing of a jet. It landed quickly and out stepped Wonderwoman, Zatanna, and Superman.

"What the hell happened?" Zatanna yelled. " Something has drastically upset the balance of magic and I just know it has to do with the spawn of Trigon."

"Great," Damian said to no one in particular. "Just what I needed."

"I'll explain later Zatanna," Batman replied. "First we need to get Raven to safety. She has expended too much energy."

"I warned you that allowing that spawn to inhabit earth would put us all in imminent danger," Zatanna yelled ignoring Bruces command.

Superman walked towards Damian and gestured for the young man to hand her over.

Damian stepped back and glared.

"I'm not gonna hurt her son," the man of steel said.

Damian turned towards his father.

"Do you expect me to allow you to take her anywhere near that women," he said referring to Zatanna.

"You have no choice," Batman said to him. "Get in or Superman will forcibly take her. We need her to figure out how to defeat this demon. We don't need you."

Damian scowled but walked towards the jet.

"Fine," he said as the others followed. "But I won't be left alone here. That was my mother that was just killed. You'll need my assistance."

Superman and wonderwoman looked towards Batman.

"He is definitely your son," Wonderwoman said. "The resemblance is uncanny."

…

...

 **End**

 **I'm a bit busy this week so I am unsure how things are going to be updated but I think this one may become a once every other week deal, the greatest showman and little bird every week, and my new fic pretty bird also every other week. That is if I have time.**


	7. chapter 7

Yikes, I forgot about this fic. Here's an update.

copy pasting and hoping for the best.

Chapter 7

Damian sat glaring at the earth's mightiest heroes.

His face curled up in annoyance.

He had not appreciated how Batman had decided that neither his or Ravens choices mattered. They had basically taken Raven onto the ship with absolutely no consent which forced him to go with them since there was no chance in hell he would leave her to handle the league alone. Especially since Zatanna Zatara kept glaring at her unconscious body as if she wanted her dead. And she probably did.

He watched her prone and exhausted body as it was loaded onto the ship.

Damian truly did he feel guilty for allowing this entire mess to happen. He did like the pretty empath and he knew now that he should have never allowed her to be taken, no matter what his grandfather ordered. To make matters worse his mother and grandfather were dead as well and he wasn't sure how to feel about that.

He turned his head towards the unconscious empath and decided to sit by her. They may not have been friends but he was sure he was a better face to wake up to than Bruce or Zatanna.

Damian noticed that Raven still had a power dampening gauntlet on, it may have been why she was weakened. He then reached into his utility belt and took out a key to remove the gauntlet. Superman monitoring the entire thing.

"Hm," Superman said amused. " What else do you happen to have in that belt of your son?"

Damian turned to the man of steel and just smirked making Superman cringe slightly.

It took him a minute but Damian was finally able to remove the dampener and Raven glowed blue and she shot out of the bed. She would have shot onto the floor had Damian not caught her in time.

"Calm down," he said to her. " You are safe now."

"Damian?" she asked confused.

The empath looked around at her surroundings. She noticed she was on a bed and she could feel the subtle movement of an aircraft that was moving up. She could see Batman in the distance acting as the pilot. Zatanna was glaring at her which made her cringe, Zatanna was not her favorite person. Wonder Woman was lounging and Superman was standing near Damian and herself.

Her empathic abilities returned from a tsunami of emotions making her cringe and wince. She could feel anger and anxiety coming from Batman, most likely because of Dick being taken. Some awkwardness and hints of regret and confusion aimed towards Damian. Zatanna was just angry and situated by her presence in general. Wonder Woman was focused and calm, Superman had a friendly aura about him which would have helped calm her had it not been for Damian and his very loud emotions.

Like before, Damian was a flurry of emotions that he hid well from everyone but her. He was anxious, he was hurt, he was angry but mostly he was remorseful and protective. Protective of her. He was feeling utter remorse for his actions and felt extremely overprotective of her. So much so that he was completely up in her space his hand on her knee in a gesture that she was sure he hadn't known he was doing but it actually felt comforting or it would have if the tsunami of emotions hadn't been bombarding her.

"Are you okay Raven?" Superman asked her. "Do you need anything."

Raven nodded and attempted to look up but the aura of her forming migraine made her sensitive to movement.

"May I have some water," she asked but immediately felt a wave of dizziness. "I think I'll lay down for now.."

Damian got up and helped her back down as superman went for the water.

"I think we should put those gauntlets back on her," Zatanna said walking towards them. " Who knows what the demon is capable of?."

"Zatanna!" Superman said with a scolding voice. " Raven is our ally. We don't treat our allies like prisoners"

Zatanna scowled but did not continue.

" As it stands," Batman suddenly said. " We will most likely need her fully powered to find that demon since Constantine was taken down."

Raven continued to listen to the league plan and talk about her. Superman had brought her some headache medication and a glass of water to try and help her but all she wanted was to meditate. She hoped they would soon be somewhere quiet and stable for she wanted to meditate and be able to filter out all the emotions that bombarded her.

She closed her eyes and hoped for a speedy ascent.

It took about another 20 minutes but they had finally arrived at the space station. The league had decided that everyone deserved some rest before the reconvened the next day.

Both Raven and Damian had been given a room and had been sent to them to clean up and rest.

Right now Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Zatanna were conversing about their current problem.

"Demons are unpredictable," Zatanna said seriously. " We need to work smart, we need to make teams."

"Teams?" Wonder Woman asked. " What do you mean?"

"Yes," the magician said. " One team that goes after the Demon, one team that handles any attacks as most demons like to conjure little demonlings to do their bidding and wreak havoc we'll need an offense team for them. The third team should begin research on how to take down the demon."

The team all looked at one another.

"I agree with Zatanna," Batman said. " Zatanna and I will begin some research on this demon with the help of Raven."

Zatanna visibly cringed.

"No arguments," Batman continued. " Once we have enough information Raven, Zatanna and Clark will go after the demon. Damian, myself and Diana will do crowd control. If any attacks occur, my team will head out while Zatanna and Raven research until they are ready to attack the demon. Is that clear?"

The Titans nodded.

"Who's going to inform Wally of our guests?" Wonder Woman asked.

The team looked around the room awkwardly.

"What guest?" the voice of Wally West said from the door. " I heard my name, what's going on?

Batman stood up and decided to just inform him of the issue.

"The Titans have fallen," he said earning a terrified look from the speedster. " All but Raven have survived, I will fill you in on what we know but first I want you to be aware that Raven is here. As is my son."

Wally gave him a serious look.

"Ravens here," he said with a grim look. " Wait, your son?"

"It's a long story and you aren't going to like it," Batman said finally taking off the cowl. " Let's talk about it over a drink."

Raven sat in a lotus position, meditating. She gently said her mantra and she could feel her head begin to calm and the migraine begin to dissipate.

She had also managed to calm down Damian who was now in the bath cleaning up.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos," Raven chanted as she felt the emotions around her quiet down and compartmentalize.

She was so deep into her own meditation that she hadn't felt the door open nor had she felt the presence in front of her until said presence let his hands run through her hair.

Had she been someone else she might have screamed in terror but she knew this was coming. It was how he always interrupted her meditation.

"Flash," she said as she opened her eyes to look at the man in front of her.

"Not wearing the mask," he replied. "So it's just Wally."

Raven stayed quiet as he continued to run his hand through her hair. Feelings of sadness, longing, and even hints of anger bombarding her once more. But the strongest feelings he had were worry and sympathy.

"You okay Rae? " he asked her, his hand cradling her head like the old days.

Then something sharp came flying at him and Raven knew that a peaceful night was out of the question.

This has been half written for like a month now. I just forgot to post it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Wally is 27.5ish years old**

Chapter 8

 _Approximately 2.5 years ago_

 _His kiss was harsh and full of anger, hope, desperation, and fear._

 _She had royally fucked up. She shouldn't have done it in the first place but now it was too late._

 _Two months, two entire months of manipulating him._

 _Even though it was with good intention, it was still the wrong choice and she should have realized that the moment she thought of it. She wanted to blame Dick too because he encouraged it, but it was all on her._

 _She had manipulated his feelings and now it was supremely backfiring on her._

 _It had started when Jinx had betrayed him and had broken his heart. Then Barry had died and that left him even more broken. Broken to the point that he had almost committed suicide. If hadn't been for Nightwing, Wally West would have joined his mentor in the afterlife but saving him had not been the automatic cure._

 _Wally was severely depressed. His feelings of despair so strong that it had brought Raven to tears and so she thought if she used her empathy to ease his soul it would help. She wanted to let him feel that he was loved, that his team loved him and he loved his team. She wanted to give him a purpose._

 _Instead, she ended up giving him false feelings of love aimed towards her. It had gone on a week until she realized and she automatically told Dick. She would have stopped but she was wary of doing so. He was being himself again, a jokester, a menace, a Wally. Even Dick saw it and they both agreed to keep it going and she could slowly reverse the feelings of love and replace them with feelings of happiness then try and get him off her empathy and back to being genuinely happy._

 _A month and a half had passed and he was still in love with her. She had no choice but to tell him what she had done and to say he had been angry was an understatement. He was furious, he was hurt, and he was betrayed but worst of all, he was in denial._

 _Raven pushed him away and moved back._

" _Wally," she said with a tremble. "I can't keep doing this. These feelings you have, they aren't real. It's an after effect of my empathy. Wally, we can't keep going on like this."_

 _Her voice was low and serious, a small tremble indicating her worries._

 _She went around the speedster to leave the room but he grabbed her by the arms and wrapped his around her, her back facing his front. She could feel his head on top of hers, he was that much taller than she was._

" _You can't tell me how to feel!" he yelled. "You said you stopped weeks ago and that the feelings should have gone away but they haven't. They haven't because they're real!"_

 _Raven grimaced. She could feel his pain, it was so strong._

" _They aren't Wally," she said with no emotion. "They were fabricated to save you. You don't feel anything for me and I feel nothing for you. You need to understand that."_

 _A rush of anger and hurt coursed through him at her words._

" _You're lying Raven," he said turning her to face him. "You're lying and you know it. You're just afraid. Stop acting like you're some unfeeling monster meant to be alone. You don't have to be alone. I can be there for you like you were for me. Just open your fucking eyes."_

 _Raven looked up at him. Her face a cold a barren expression, her mind in agony at her own feelings and confusion._

" _My eyes are open," Raven deadpanned. "I used my powers to manipulate you into feeling something so you would stop being that sad empty shell you had become. It backfired and I have learned my lesson. I hope you learn yours."_

 _Wally shook his head and grabbed her face to bring her to another kiss._

 _She tried to push him back but he held onto her with unbeatable strength._

" _That's 'enough Wally!" the voice of Dick (Nightwing) yelled._

 _Wally was yanked away by the black haired man and Raven made her escape. She could hear the two friends yelling at each other but it was no longer her concern. The faster she left him, the faster he would recover._

 _Wally ended up leaving the next day and had been recruited to the Justice League a week later. Gone was the funny and energetic Kid Flash and in his place was a somber and more mature Flash._

 _At least he wasn't dead._

 _..._

Whenever she had a nightmare she would be tense the entire day. The two months that she had manipulated Wally's feelings, he would run his hands through her hair to make her feel better.

It always worked. It would calm her down and she would feel relaxed. Wally would feel proud and happy so she let him do it daily while she meditated. Mutual benefit.

"Flash," she said as she opened her eyes to look at the man in front of her.

"Not wearing the mask," he replied. "So it's just Wally."

Raven stayed quiet as he continued to run his hand through her hair. Feelings of sadness, longing, and even hints of anger bombarding her once more. But the strongest feelings he had were worry and sympathy.

"You okay Rae?" he asked her, his hand cradling her head like the old days.

Raven was about to answer when Wally moved to the side quickly and a piece of glass was in his hand.

Raven turned around to see a towel-clad Damian glaring daggers at the redhead.

The hopes of a quiet night disappearing before her eyes.

"Get your hands off of her," Damian growled.

Wally looked at the new young man and then glanced at Raven who was looking away from both.

"Batman's **kid** I'm guessing," Wally stated. "Did no one teach you not to play with sharp objects as a kid, kid?"

Raven frowned. With her powers back it was easy to feel the competitive masculinity drenching the room.

"I'm no kid," Damian replied. "I'm a man and definitely a bigger man than you."

Before Wally could reply, Raven intervened.

"That is enough," she said forcefully. "Damian, this is my friend Wally. Better known as the Flash."

Damian scowled.

"I know who he is, "he said.

Raven rolled her eyes and looked towards Wally.

"Wally," she said to him. "This is Damian and yes he's Batman's, son."

"No kidding," Wally replied, glaring at the other man.

"Why is he in your room?" Both men asked at once.

Raven sighed.

"It's been a long and tiring day. Damian, Wally is an old friend who came to check up on me. Wally, Damian wanted to make sure I was okay so he's been staying with me. I'm fine now and I'm going to ask you both leave as I meditate."

She felt both about to argue and glared. She was extremely exhausted and all she wanted was to meditate, heal, and sleep. Not deal with Damian's lust and anger or Wally's worry and persistence.

Wally nodded his head but gave her a little smile.

"We can talk later,"he said. "I really do hope you're okay, pretty bird."

Raven blushed but nodded as he walked out. Not followed by Damian.

"That applied to you too Damian," she said harshly. "Go or ill force you out. I am not happy at what has occurred. I warned you! I warned you multiple times and I was right. I need sleep so go "

Damian looked shocked at her little outburst but was about to argue until a voice stopped him.

"Let her sleep," Batman said as he stood at her door.

He was an imposing figure in his black cowl and cape but Raven could sense apprehension. He wanted to talk to Damian but wasn't sure on how to approach.

"You and I need to talk," Batman said to him. "I will not take no for an answer. You are on my ship and so you follow my rules. Come now."

Damian looked ready to explode at being bossed around and so Raven intervened once more.

"Damian," she sighed. "Please? Will you just go?"

He looked at her with receding anger and nodded. She could tell he didn't want to do this but he had little choice.

Batman walked away, his cape billowing after him and Damian reluctantly followed, her door closing behind him but not before a flash of red dashed in.

The dashing young redhead had a small frown on his face.

Raven let her shoulders slump.

She wasn't going to win tonight. Her will wasn't strong enough.

...

The first thing he felt when he woke up was a sense of emptiness and that it was cold but he wasn't exactly cold. It was an odd sensation, knowing that it was cold but not necessarily feeling the cold. He felt nothing to be honest, but he knew he could move and interact, it's just that he felt like he was floating in mid-air.

So he opened his eyes.

Nightwing was faced with something odd. He was indeed floating but it was like he was floating in a blank canvas. It was white all over and even he felt like he was lurching forward, he didn't really seem to go anywhere.

Then he fell.

The lost hero landed on the ground with an oomph but no pain, even though he knew there should be.

"What the heck is going on?" he yelled trying to feel around for anything in the white blindness.

The scenery began to set in and he noticed he was in a desolate land with a dark red sky.

And he was still so alone.

...

"Hey Rae," Wally West said to the woman in front of him.

Raven sat on her bed, legs brought to her chest. She looked so tired and sad.

"Wally," she said quietly.

"Rae," he asked again. "First of all, are you okay and second what happened?"

Raven hid her chest in her knees and he knew then that something horrible had occurred. Batman had told him, Dick, Kori, Gar, and Victor had not made it out of whatever they had fought but Wally doubted they were dead. Raven would have gone demon on the world if they had been. Whatever it was, was more personal to the violet-haired woman.

"Rae?" he asked again.

"Sometimes I wish that I hadn't survived Trigons ascent and defeat," she said to him.

Wally winced.

He sat on the bed beside her and ran his hands through her hair again.

Once upon a time, they had been good friends but then things became complicated when she messed with his mind and he fell in love with her.

They became more complicated when she refused to believe that he did truly love her, always believing it was an after effect that would disappear with time spent apart. Two plus years later and he still thought about her. Even when she had been hurt in a fight with Dr. Light and Victor boom tubed down to help, he wanted to join but Batman had sent him on a separate mission. It was hell and he still hadn't seen her. He had missed her pretty face and calming presence. He still loved her and he was sure he would always.

But that didn't matter right now. She was hurting and it took all his strength not to just grab her and hug her. It would freak her out.

"Raven," he said seriously. "Don't say that. Raven, tell me what happened?"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. It was the first time he had ever seen her cry.

"Everyone is in danger because of my existence," she said. "My forever damned existence."

And so she told him what occurred.

...

Damian sat with the man who sired him, both men glaring at each other.

"You are on my ship," Bruce Wayne told him. " On my ship and with the Justice League. I understand that you may want to help us in defeating this demon for your own reasons but regardless of that, this is the Justice League. Not the League of assassins. One foot out of line and I will lock you up. I do not know you and you do not know me but I am willing to try to get to know you. It goes both ways."

Damian nodded.

It was true, he wanted revenge, but also he refused to leave Raven to these vultures.

"If no one gets in my way, I won't get in anyone else's way," he stated simply.

Bruce frowned but nodded anyhow and left the room.

Damian exited shortly after.

It was time to head back to Raven's room.

END

Sorry for not updating anything! I have a major project due soon and its taking me forever. Also I am doing inktober! That ups a lot of my time TBH.

Gosh, I wish more people would talk about the New Teen Titans relationship red head wally and raven had. It's such an interesting and messed up relationship!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Damian didn't let go of the door handle but turned to look at Zatanna anyway.

He had made it back to Raven's door and was about to go in, maybe convince her to let him sleep with her (platonically or more) and he was about to open the door when Zatanna showed up.

In her little magicians outfit, she was gorgeous, even he could admit but something about her made her hideous as well. Maybe it was the overwhelming 'goody goody' attitude she gave off.

"And why not," Damian replied.

She smirked. She was up to something. Something that was meant to hurt Raven.

He really didn't like this bitch.

"Wally is in there with her, has been since you left."

Damian felt his muscles twitch and his temper began to rise.

Zatanna looked smug and victorious. Damian scowled.

"They were a thing you know," she continued. "I think the demon is resting. Probably feels better with Wally's presence. I can tell you about it if you'd like?"

Damian wanted to barge in but she was right. From their bond, he could tell Raven was deeply asleep and was actually calm. If that red-headed bitch was with her then he was helping. Much to his dismay.

But what did Zatanna mean about them having a relationship? What was their story?

Damian felt he needed to know. Hopefully, Zatanna would be honest.

"Okay," he said. "Lead the way."

...

Wally opened his eyes and was slightly confused. He wasn't in his room that much was obvious. He quickly glanced around then realized he also wasn't alone. He looked at the girl next to him and the memories came rolling in.

He snuck back into Raven's temporary room, she told him what happened. She started to sound suicidal, he tried to make her laugh, he succeeded and she told him she really wasn't suicidal. He believed her. Then they fell asleep. He hadn't meant to fall asleep in her bed but he always slept better with her in his arms. She was the same, she slept better with him.

She was facing him, her head snuggled into his clothed chest. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted with gentle snores rolling out.

He lowered himself to reach her at face-level and he did what he had wanted to do for years. He kissed her.

She twitched slightly as she woke up and she tried to pull away but he brought her back into his kiss. He wrapped his arm around her waist and one hand grabbed her head. She began to respond back to it.

The two kissed for what seemed like an eternity, eventually Wally was on top of her and nothing was exploding.

His hands had explored a little, going up and down her torso but he knew he had to stop.

"Nothing exploded," he said with a smile as he pushed her hair from her face.

"My powers drained," she replied with a small smile.

Before he could reply with anything witty her door opened and an angry Batman Jr walked in.

"Get off of her," he said as he ran to the bed and pulled him off.

Wally was about to yell and throw a punch but Raven put herself between them.

"Damian," she said calmly. "You had no right to barge in here."

"Neither did he," the bat brat growled pointing at him

"Damian," Raven replied. "Wally, both of you should leave. I need to get dressed and we need to get started on the plan."

Wally wanted to argue but he knew he shouldn't so he nodded and walked out.

He thought that the brat had followed but he was met with a smirk and a door slamming in his face. Before he could even try, the brat had closed the door and had it locked. How the hell?

Fucking brat.

...

Raven sat on her bed and glared at Damian. Damian who hadn't listened and was still in her room. She was about to yell but he had all but tackled her to her bed and had begun kissing her.

Damian was a man who acted by emotion, she had noticed. If he was mad he would glare and fight. If he was sad he would glare and fight. If he wanted something, he would glare and fight then take what he wanted. If he was jealous he would glare and fight and tackle you to a bed to kiss you.

His way of showing her that he did care. In his own, Damian Al Ghul way.

He was a harsher kisser than Wally that was for sure. And he was more advantageous if he saw an opening he took it. So when she landed on her bed he quickly put himself between her legs and grabbed her hands.

He kissed her for a few good moments before she finally pushed him off.

"Damian," she said gathering her breath. "Not the time."

He shrugged.

"Sorry," he said. "I came here just so you wouldn't be alone. Didn't know your EX boyfriend would be in with you."

Raven glared.

"You do not own me, Damian," Raven hissed. "What I do in my bedroom and with whom is my choice."

"Your choice huh," he said with venom in his voice." A little bird told me it's always just _your_ choice, the choice you impose on others. Maybe that's why I'm here. It all makes sense now."

Raven, who had been facing away turned back around at a breakneck speed and Damian knew he said the wrong thing.

She looked like she was about to cry.

Her eyes were wide and her jaw was slack. Her lip even trembled slightly and Damian knew he had more than said the wrong thing, he had fucked up.

"Get out," she growled.

"Wait," Damian said walking up to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Out!"

Before he could fight her on it, he was pushed harshly against the door by her powers. He slammed against the door.

He grunted in pain as she collapsed holding her head. Blood trickled down her nose. She looked like she was in a trance.

He was going to go to her but the door opened and he fell back into his father's arms.

"What happened?" Batman questioned.

Flash was inside the room and by her in a second trying to help Raven up.

"It's nothing I'm fine," Raven said to Wally as she cleaned her nose.

"Let me go," Damian said at the same time, pushing himself away from his father.

"Let's just go to the meeting room," Batman scowled.

The three younger heroes nodded.

...

"So it's decided," Batman said to the available heroes.

In attendance was Raven and Zatanna Zatara, the two magically inclined. Flash, Superman, and Wonderwoman sat at the front with Batman. Damian watched from the sidelines and one of the Lanterns was near him.

"We separate into two teams," Batman continued. "Superman with Damian, Zatanna, and myself. Raven, Flash, Lantern, and Wonderwoman will be the second team."

Everyone nodded and agreed. All except Raven.

She was staring into space and blinking every so often with little shakes of her head.

"Raven," Damian said as he and Flash both went to her side.

"Raven," Flash said giving her a small nudge.

She breathed in suddenly and a few lights exploded.

...

He felt like he had been walking for days and going nowhere.

The path was not paved. It was just dirt. Dirt and empty.

And he was still alone.

What had happened?

He remembered Raven being kidnapped, then himself being kidnapped.

And then what?

Then what?

Raven. He needed to find Raven. He needed to talk to her. Find her. She would be the answer.

Dick plopped down on the floor and began to think.

He had a bond with Raven. They had never used it to communicate with each other but he could always feel her. When she was scared when she was sad but right now he couldn't feel her.

But maybe if he tried.

He looked deep into his mind. Deep, deep into his mind. He was trying to find something. That small thread that connected him with Raven. Anything.

Raven.

"Help," he said.

Then he could see it, or feel it. Hear it? He couldn't explain it but it was her.

"Raven," he said. "If you can hear me. I need help. I don't know what's going on. I'm alone."

"Dick?" a disembodied voice said. "Is that you? You are alive!?"

Alive? He thought so.

"Raven," he said. "What's going on?"

...

"It's our bond," Raven explained to Batman after the whole fiasco. "I had to go into his head once to save him. It linked us. He used it to talk to me but it took a lot of power on my end to maintain the connection."

Raven was laying in one of the infirmary beds with a migraine.

After she had been unable to continue the link with Dick, she had been blasted out of where ever she was. It hurt her head so badly to maintain the link with Dick but she couldn't just leave him.

"So they are alive," Batman said as he took off his cowl.

Raven could feel his relief, she was relieved as well.

"Yes," she said. "Well, at least Dick is but I have no doubt the others are as well."

Bruce nodded.

"Get some rest," we are searching for clues as to who the demon is and what he is capable of tomorrow."

Raven nodded and closed her eyes. Sleep overcame her quickly.

She didn't even notice when a young man, very much like the older one who had just left, snuck in and made himself comfortable on her bed.

Another more redheaded man growling in anger from not being on time.

...

"Very, very beautiful," he said as he feasted upon the blood of the people from the small Chinese village he had just slaughtered. He had moved on to a big city, hiding amongst the humans. Eating the unsuspecting ones, like the man and his small daughter. He tricked the man into explaining what the devices of this dimension were capable of. Then once he had what he needed, he quickly slit their throats. Feasting on the warm blood and the fear as it seeped out of their fragile human bodies.

He found computers to be interesting. Vessels of information. Even information regarding his topic of interest.

She was beautiful.

Her hair dark and like the blue waters of his dimension. Her eyes like the amethysts his mother loved. And she was powerful, so powerful, like her father.

But much prettier to look at. He printed out a picture of her for luck.

"How to get my pretty little Raven out of hiding," he said to no one. "Oh, I know."

He stood up and began to walk towards the closest burial ground.

The entire land was littered with dead bodies. Oh, what fun this would be. This would get all their attention.

"I'll have you my pretty, pretty little bird," he said as he watched the bodies rise. He could already hear the screams as the living who were near watched the bodies animate. "Once I have you my pretty bird, we will sire offspring. They will be powerful, unstoppable, amazing and beautiful. Like you."

The demon took out the picture and licked his lips.

"Soon."

...

 **End Chapter**

 **:3 am in the spooky mood**


	10. Chapter 10

For some reason, I hear Tom Hiddleston when I write my white demon.

Chapter 10

"It's like every word that comes out of my mouth goes in one ear and out the other," she hissed at the man who had grabbed her by the waist and forced her to turn around and look at him.

"We need to talk," Damian said as he backed her up.

"Talk?" she hissed as she struggled to make him let go. "I'm pretty sure we talked enough earlier."

She was angry and understandably. He had basically accused her of mind control which stung. It stung a lot. When she had done it to Wally it had left everlasting effects and he still thought he was in love with her. She would never do that to another person, never again. To this day she regretted it. She regretted it so much.

Damian had backed her up until she was trapped between him and her wall.

"Damian," she growled. "Let me go."

"Not until you accept my apology," he replied letting go of her hands to grab her waist.

"Who told you about that, who told you what happened with Wally?" she asked.

"Zatanna," he replied. "It was obviously a ploy to turn me against you."

"And it worked," she said back. "Damian, go away."

Damian rolled his eyes and held on to her waist more. His arms straining to grab onto her much shorter body. He picked her up so he could kiss her, it usually worked in his favor. His lips were so close to hers but unfortunately, he was interrupted by the sound of the blaring alarms.

He growled. This was not the time for a mission.

Raven forcefully pushed him away and went out the door.

...

In the surveillance room Batman, Lantern, Superman, Flash, and Wonder Woman were all looking at the disasters happening on earth. Damian and Raven walked into their looks of horror.

"He's called on hellions to fight for him," Raven said with a cringe. "Minor one's but they are hellions nonetheless.

"All located in a city in China," Batman replied. "We are all going to fight except you, Raven, I don't think you are completely up to strength."

Raven frowned and shook her head while both Damian and Flash agreed.

"He cannot touch me," Raven replied. "Nor you or Damian. I don't need to fight but I can protect and crowd control."

"No," Damian replied. "You need today here, that demon already has stated his interest in you. This is a ploy to get you out and in the open."

Raven glared.

"I am not some weak damsel in distress who needs to be kept safe in a tower," she growled as she tried to size up Damian.

"Could have fooled me," Damian growled back.

"That's enough," it was wonder woman. "If Raven wishes to fight then she should be allowed to do so."

"I agree with Diana," Flash said. "As much as I would rather see raven resting, She deserves to make her own decisions."

Damian and Batman both glared, making everyone in the room cringe a little. Like father like son.

"Fine," Batman replied.

"You can't be serious," Damian growled again. "She isn't fit to fight. Do you know how easily I was able to capture her?"

Raven, finally having enough sent a black tendril and picked the man up by his neck.

"That's because you have the emotional range of a teenage girl who just found out she lost the title of prom queen! I can't focus on the migraines you give me." She yelled smacking him against a wall.

No one bothered to stop the angry empath. Superman and Flash let out a chuckle. Batman just did Batman things.

"I'm going now," she hissed dropping him and phasing towards the closest transporter.

"League," Batman said. "let's all head out."

Damian growled but followed suit.

...

Since the attack was focused on one single city they had decided to pair up. Both Flash and Damian tried to go with Raven but that was quickly put to rest by Wonder Woman who took her instead.

The Amazonian warrior princess and the half-demon were quickly taking down as many hellions as they could. Neither noticing the demon king watching them fight.

Or more specifically, watching Raven fight.

"Strong and beautiful,"he said as he admired Trigons most powerful child. Trigons only daughter. His soon to be wife and child bearer.

He would let her and the Amazon fight for a while more before he made his first introduction. He could not yet touch the demon but he could easily kill the warrior princess.

He licked his lips in anticipation for the sweet blood he would soon be feasting on. Her blood.

...

Damian, although he had not noticed, was pouting. It amused Superman who had been assigned to fight alongside little Batman Junior.

"You really do like her, don't you," the man of steel asked the younger man.

"Yes," Damian replied back as he impaled a demon with a sword. "But she's stupid and stubborn, refusing to acknowledge what we have."

Superman internally laughed. Damian was as bad as his father when it came to a woman but in different ways.

"Well," he began. "Treating a very powerful woman like she's a fragile little flower doesn't tend to make them happy."

Damian rolled his eyes.

"I know she's powerful," he replied as he slashed through more hellions. "She's still fragile and SHOULD be protected. I failed her once but I can redeem myself by keeping her safe from this demon. I want to keep her safe."

"She can protect herself," Superman replied. "But it never hurts to have someone watching your back. Protect each other, let her know you want to keep her safe but also you trust her to take care of herself as well. Maybe then she won't want to banish you every time you open your mouth."

Damian looked to be in thought at his words.

"Perhaps" he replied. "But for now I must keep her safe from this demon. He wants her and I need to kill him. Kill him before he hurts her."

Superman shook his head. This kid would be a dense and stubborn one.

...

"You shouldn't be around her," Batman said as he and the Flash finished destroying the hellions. "It's not good for you."

Flash rolled his eyes as he zoomed around beating any creatures in his path.

"Says the man who knocked up Ras Al Ghuls crazy daughter," he replied as he clapped the dust off his hands.

"That's neither here nor there," Batman replied. "Raven as powerful as she is still unstable with her emotions and she always will be. She will hurt you."

"You don't know that and also you are honestly that last person to give advice about love and women. Cat woman, Huntress, Thalia, I name more?"

Batman scowled.

"Besides I'm not your son," Flash continued. "I can do what I want."

Batman grunted and the two continued fighting. Neither aware of the dilemma facing the two women on the team.

...

It had been a sneak attack that had not been too surprising, however, his strengths and power was greater than anyone had expected.

Raven looked at the demon. The white demon.

If it weren't for the scaly white wings, she would have thought he was an angel. She knew he was not. He was inhumanly tall, lean but muscular, and beautiful. Unearthly beautiful and terrifying all at once. His body and hair were also fully a pure white and his eyes a deep blue/green tint. Truly mesmerizing, but all Raven was focused on was how he had Wonder Woman by her hair, his blade like claws at her throat. One slice and she was dead.

"I cannot hurt you," he said in his melodic voice. "But I can easily slice off the Amazonians pretty little head. It is your choice."

Raven cringed as he pulled on the warrior princess hair.

She was at an impasse. This was obviously a trap but she couldn't let Wonder Woman die. Then she noticed flash in the background, the demon not seeing him nor sensing him (flash had an almost untraceable aura, all the speedsters did). This could work to their favor.

"Let her go then," she said as she walked to him.

He tossed Wonder Woman aside and the woman landed with a grunt. She tried her best to send some sort of message to flash to let him know not to strike. Evidently, it worked because he stopped.

The closer she got the larger the demon got. He was more than 2 feet taller than she was, it was horrifying especially when he grabbed her by her waist to bring her eye level.

Flash twitched but she did what she had done before and he stayed put.

The demon was sniffing her neck making her horribly uncomfortable.

"You smell so sweet," he said as he tightened his death grip on her waist. "If you will come with me now I will call the hellion army off."

His touch disturbed her but luckily it was time.

It was an old spell she was about to attempt and it may not work but it would him.

She sent her message to flash and then she hit the demon with her spell, flinging him away as she changed a binding spell. She was going to entrap him in the nearest stone.

"Get her out of here," she yelled at flash who nodded and zoomed away with the Amazon in his arms.

"Powerful and beautiful!" The demon laughed as he struggled against her spell.

Raven ignored him as she continued to chant.

"You may succeed but your spell won't hold me."

He laughed as she continued the chant. He may be right but it would hold him long enough to get the magical community to come up with a plan to stop him and send him back.

She was almost there. He smirked, trying to irk her but she would win.

The spell was almost done, she was almost there and then a horrible, agonizing, miserable pain shot through her chest along with five magical blades. She couldn't even scream it hurt so much and by the look on the demons face, a look of horror as well, this wasn't his doing."

Something, or someone's, cold lips traced her neck then she could feel a wet tongue lick her from her neck to her ear, ending at the lobe with a nip that she could feel draw blood. Whoever had her, had one of his hands in her chest and the other around her body ending at her belly just touching above the hem of her pants.

"Hello my darling little sister, "a man's voice hissed as he stuck his free fingers in the hem of her pants, uncomfortably touching above her intimate parts in a perverse way. "Father sends his regards."

Suddenly the claws in her chest were torn out of her and the man had disappeared in a cloud of black smoke that took the demon with him.

Raven could feel herself hyperventilating and nothing else. She for the faint sensation of someone picking her up but mostly she felt immense pain. All she could think of was how things just got worse.

They were here now too.

...

Flash ran back after getting Diana to safety. He got hit by two strange flashes of light but he ignored it. He needed to get back to the raven. To his horror, when he got to her she looked she was being impaled by the claws of a tall man behind her. He was touching her and that made his blood boil. The man quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke and another light hit him but none of that mattered. Raven had fallen to the ground and he rushed to her, quickly picking her up.

The woman was hyperventilating and looked like she was in tremendous pain but luckily she wasn't bleeding. She had no wounds.

Whatever was happening, flash did not like the looks of things.

He also felt strange but he needed to get Raven to safety before he could even think about himself.

He just felt…weird.

...

End

This one was fun and the next one will be a hard M chappie.

Who is the new villain? Find out next time on The Bird vs The Bat.


End file.
